


Helping

by Dogstar



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts), [darthneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/gifts).



> For Merfilly, for making me less afraid to post drabbles, and Darthneko, for encouragement. (And Fierceawakening too, for encouraging evil.)

It was a shame, really, that everyone couldn't all get along. But the Prime's forces had captured all but the most recalcitrant of the rebellious Decepticons, and with re-education and reprogramming, even they would be able to be productive citizens of the Autobot Empire.  
The flier in front of him had been one of those, First Aid mused. Recalcitrant, that is. It'd taken all of his brothers to manhandle the jet onto the operating berth and jam the sedative datacard into one of his ports. But First Aid could fix all that.  
"Don't worry," He patted the wing nearest him. "When you online again, you'll be much, much happier."


End file.
